Helpless
by Yuusei Her
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que uno caiga en el amor a primera vista? De esos que solo existen en cuentos y películas cursis. Pues Tsukishima lo experimentó de sopetón donde menos lo esperaba y ahora estaba completamente indefenso frente al joven apuesto de sonrisa coqueta y centelleantes ojos dorados que solo le invitaban a estar entre sus brazos con una sonrisa boba.


Lo siento pero últimamente he estado BRUTALMENTE obsesionada con el musical de Hamilton que es tan bello y hermoso que no puedo con él así que tuve que escribir este maldito fanfic, inicialmente iba a ser con "Satisfied" PERO decidí hacer una serie de fanfics de algunas canciones de Hamilton,lo divertido será que cada fanfic corresponderá a un fandom diferente y, obviamente, para el de Haikyuu decidí escribir de mi OTP.

¿Qué les digo? Lo amé. Lo hice en solo unas horas,tomemos en cuenta que generalmente me hago como 3 días haciendo un fic pero hoy lo hice rápido porque la inspiración me atacó.

De preferencia lean mientras escuchan la canción "Helpless" del musical de Hamilton.

Los pj's no me corresponden,le corresponden a Haruichi Furudate mientras que la canción es de Lin-Manuel Miranda del musical "Hamilton",la imagen le pertenece a Kandismon.

Ya saben,muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Sus comentarios y likes/favs siempre son bien recibidos.

* * *

—Acepto—La mirada del rubio era simplemente asombrosa, nunca antes se había visto con tanto brillo hasta el momento en que el azabache entró a su vida desde ese concierto al que fue solamente para ver qué sucedía.

Si era honesto, se sentía totalmente a merced de ese par de ojos dorados que juraba que brillaban como el sol del cielo de verano, ese peinado desordenado que la almohada le dejaba a diario y, claro, esa sonrisa que derretía su frío exterior y lo dejaba entrar sin problema alguno al interior de su corazón.

Cada que lo veía se sentía totalmente indefenso, ahogándose en ese par de orbes dorados que le hacían nadar de alegría internamente, incluso al pensar en ellos podía sonreír como cualquier humano normal, dejándolo fuera de combate tan solo con una mirada.

Y pensar que todo comenzó en ese estúpido concierto al que Yamaguchi le forzó a ir junto a Akiteru. A pesar de ser invierno en Miyagi y que el frío calara hasta los huesos aún con diez chamarras encima y cinco cobijas, dentro del recinto hacía calor por tremendo festejo que se había armado a pesar de ser solamente un tonto concierto de una banda muy reconocida de América.

Él ni siquiera quería ir pero fue llevado a rastras bajo la excusa de que no socializaba, si no lo hacía era porque consideraba a todos unos estúpidos (y no estaba equivocado, solo ver a Hinata y Kageyama bastaba para reafirmar su punto) pero su madre estaba preocupada por su poca actividad social así que tuvo que ir con Akiteru y Yamaguchi al dichoso concierto donde todo el maldito pueblo fue ya que, al parecer, era una fecha única en Japón y, por lo visto, también fue medio Japón así que hacía un calor del infierno en el lugar; juraba que si veía al estúpido que se le ocurrió hacer ahí el concierto, lo asesinaría.

Por suerte, al estar iluminado solamente por el juego de luces del concierto, él no deslumbraba tanto como de costumbre, de hecho solo deslumbraba por su dorado cabello y su altura pero tras varios minutos de conocer lo apático que era, la gente se aburría y cambiaba su mirar a algo más interesante que su cara disgustada fijada en su playlist del celular.

Por otro lado, Akiteru era su total opuesto, en especial cuando estaba junto a Yamaguchi ya que por algún embrujo, su pecoso amigo al estar junto a su hermano mayor se volvía un total extrovertido (al igual que pasaba al estar con Hinata y Kageyama) y relucían en el lugar, esa noche Akiteru bailaba junto a Yamaguchi, robándose las miradas de varias personas ya que su hermano también era rubio -en Japón esos genes eran difíciles de ser encontrados- y Yamaguchi era alto y guapo ¿Quién no los vería? Él solo se reía desde su lugar por lo estúpidos que se veían bailando de tal manera que derretían a cualquiera que pasaba por ahí.

Quería volver a leer su libro en el celular pero, antes de voltear su mirar a la pantalla, pudo divisar a un chico que robó por completo su atención, embobándolo al instante en que su cerebro enfocó a ese joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa ladina. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón latir como frenético, olvidando todo a su alrededor por un momento para enfocarse solamente en ese joven que reía de una manera graciosa y amena junto a su grupo de amigos.

Por lo que veía de sus amigos (uno bajito, otro con cabellos bicolores, como Cruella de Vil y finalmente otro de cabello negro con cara de "mátenme" que parecía la niñera del de cabellos bicolores), venía de Tokio ya que las playeras de dos de ellos decían cosas referidas a amar Tokio o una cosa de ese estilo.

Demonios, nunca antes se había enamorado a primera vista de alguien ¿Acaso era posible? Si bien varios chicos apuestos llamaban su atención, ese chico provocó en segundos lo que su único novio no pudo en meses, sonrojarlo y provocarle una boba sonrisa en su rostro tan solo verlo. Quizá ir al concierto no fue una pésima idea como creía.

Tras salir de su embelesamiento con aquel chico pudo notar como no era el único que había sentido un flechazo por el azabache de pelos desordenados que bailaba junto a sus amigos al ritmo de la música. Mierda, en esos momentos odiaba ser invisible tras segundos después de que fuera visto ya que quería llamar la atención del joven que, al menos, estaba como a veinte metros de él. Lo único que le quedaba era bailar al compás que la batería marcaba para tratar de acercarse pero ni loco lo haría, primero Hinata aprendía a contar hasta mil y después eso sucedería.

Algo desesperado por ver a esas hienas tratar de acercarse a su chico se le ocurrió la idea del millón de dólares ¡Akiteru! Para eso servía tener un hermano llamativo, no solo para que rompiera su corazón en pedazos junto a sus ilusiones y años después tratara de enmendar sus errores.

Entre el tumulto de gente se acercó a su hermano mayor para jalarlo a un lugar menos vistoso y gritarle casi en el oído (para que le escuchara por la música estruendosa que hacía vibrar el lugar) que le ayudara de manera implícita; porque sí, tenía su orgullo y no diría abiertamente que había caído enamorado del azabache tokiota al instante en que lo vio.

—Este es mío—Logró decir entre los diversos y estridentes sonidos que inundaban el lugar, haciendo que Akiteru sonriera -a modo que daba a entender que había captado su mensaje- y se abriera paso entre la multitud que coreaba y cantaba al ritmo de la banda.

En el momento en que Kei vio cómo su hermano se encaminaba hacia el azabache su corazón dio un vuelco antes de comenzar a latir como desquiciado, haciéndole voltear su mirar a la banda en vez de Akiteru dirigiéndose al cuarteto de Tokio que gritaba y coreaba canciones.

"¿Qué haría?" se preguntó el rubio al estar completamente rígido viendo a los músicos dar todo de sí en esa canción que ni siquiera escuchaba por el salvaje latido de su corazón que lo hacía estar nervioso y que no le pusiera atención a la melodía que la banda tanto se esmeraba en tocar.

Al voltear un poco hacia la dirección donde estaba Akiteru y el cuarteto tokiota pudo ver como su hermano mayor tomaba del brazo al azabache y caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a él, provocando que solamente se quedara estático con cara de póker en su lugar, ni Yamaguchi moviéndolo lo pudo sacar de su ensimismamiento por ver a ese par ir hacia él. Juraba que ahora sí sería la última vez que confiaba en su hermano porque, al verlos, solo pudo pensar en algo.

Estaba jodido.

Sin embargo, al recuperar la compostura pudo fijarse nuevamente en esos orbes dorados que destellaban, como si sacaran chispas eléctricas. Incluso podía decir que sus ojos eran más hermosos y radiantes que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes. Estaba completamente indefenso ante ese par de iris dorados que lo mataron en cuanto sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes.

Nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, atrapando el aire que inhalaba con su mirar totalmente fijado en ese mar que parecía icor sagrado de los dioses griegos, los cuales lo habían enviado para ahogarse en él y nunca salir.

Definitivamente estaba totalmente rendido ante él.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó el azabache mientras miraba a la horda de gente que se estremecía ante la banda.

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida—Akiteru guiñó un ojo ante esa afirmación con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Si es así entonces guía el camino—El rubio simplemente se sonrojó ante las palabras de Kuroo, el cual estaba igual de sonrojado por decirlas. Al ver a Akiteru, Kuroo tuvo una impresión muy buena de él además de una corazonada, como si hubiera encontrado a ese alguien o como si estuviera a punto de encontrarlo.

Kuroo siguió caminando del brazo de Akiteru hasta que frenaron frente a un chico rubio de lentes que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta aunque, al instante en que los vio frente a él, la cerró.

—Tsukishima Kei—Pudo decir el rubio de lentes con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, el cual emulaba con su mirada dirigida a otro lado y su serio semblante a pesar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Tsukishima? —Preguntó el azabache con una ceja levantada y un tono algo gracioso.

—Mi hermano—Respondió Akiteru con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano tratando de no morir frente a él de pena.

—Un placer, creo—Fue lo único que dijo Kei antes de acomodarse los lentes.

—Mmh, el placer es mío ya que además de venir al concierto de una de mis bandas favoritas pude conocer a mi persona favorita—En ese instante el chico de lentes dejó de desviar su mirada y la fijó en ese par de orbes dorados que le hicieron ponerse totalmente rojo, su mano fue tomada y un beso depositado en ella mientras el azabache le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta—Kuroo Tetsurou.

El Tsukishima mayor sintiéndose algo incómodo por estorbar simplemente sonrió y se alejó de la pareja.

—Los dejo solos—A su hermano menor le guiñó un ojo a manera de apoyarlo y levantó su pulgar para desearle suerte con su chico de cabellos negros que lo había cautivado.

Al ver a Akiteru desaparecer entre la multitud junto a Yamaguchi, Kei se sintió indefenso frente al hombre que tomaba su mano y le sonreía coquetamente, provocando que sonriera y comenzaran a bailar al ritmo de la música.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bailando, platicando en sus oídos para que pudieran escuchar a través de la música, sin soltarse de la mano nunca. Incluso los amigos del mayor fueron unos minutos para una canción pero, a pesar de ello, sus manos jamás se soltaron, al contrario, sus dedos se entrelazaron en lo que parecía ser la canción favorita del azabache.

Estaba tan ebrio en su felicidad que hasta bailó y gritó con las canciones, claro que todo ello junto a Kuroo, quien le sonreía y llenaba de cumplidos que lo apenaban a la vez que ensanchaban la sonrisa en su rostro.

Al terminar el concierto, Akiteru y Yamaguchi fueron a buscarlo, por lo visto, en su cuento de hadas al fin dieron las doce. Justo cuando estaba a nada de soltarse del mayor, sintió un pequeño tirón de su mano que tenía entrelazada con la del azabache.

—Tu número, Tsukki—Dijo el azabache con cierto desespero mientras sacaba su celular. Sin perder el tiempo Tsukishima lo recitó, unos segundos después un pequeño beso en su mejilla fue dado y su mano soltada con la promesa escuchada de que Kuroo le mandaría un mensaje.

— ¿Cómo la pasaste, Tsukki? —Preguntó Yamaguchi a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba su brazo y reía aún eufórico por el concierto de su banda favorita.

—Veo que no desperdiciaste tu noche con Kuroo-kun ¿No, Kei? —Dijo Akiteru con una sonrisa juguetona, codeando un poco a su hermanito quien solamente se ponía rojo y chasqueaba la lengua antes de sonreír un poco y asentir.

—No estuvo tan mal a final de cuentas—Susurró el rubio menor por lo bajo mientras se encaminaban a casa con Yamaguchi casi saltando y cantando de la emoción del concierto y él sonriendo al sentir una vibración de su celular por un mensaje que llegaba de quien creía que lo había enviado.

Tras una semana, su celular era casi como una parte de su ser tras tantos mensajes que se enviaban el azabache y él. Habían conversado por videollamadas un par de veces pero los mensajes a principio y final de su día provocaban un montón de latidos en su corazón y la suposición de que no todo era tan asqueroso, incluso sus compañeros en la escuela habían notado un gran cambio en él porque, si bien no era todo sonrisas, ya no tenía siempre el ceño fruncido ni chasqueba la lengua por todo, incluso era más paciente con Hinata y Kageyama.

El único en la escuela que sabía el porqué de ese cambio era Yamaguchi ya que él ayudaba a veces a redactar los mensajes a Kuroo e incluso ayudaba a arreglarlo antes de que tuvieran videollamadas, como si fueran citas importantes. Al pecoso realmente le enternecía eso porque podía ver a su mejor amigo volver a ser ese niño risueño, tímido y alegre que fue hacía varios años.

Mientras que en la noche, quien lo veía pegado al celular era Akiteru, el cual solo reía por ver a su hermanito totalmente alegre tecleando como si le pagaran por hacerlo.

—Si realmente me amaras, lo compartirías conmigo, Kei—Dijo en un tono divertido el rubio mayor mientras miraba desde la puerta de la habitación a su hermano menor escribiendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

—Pfft, ni loco, nii-chan—El de lentes le sacó la lengua a su hermano y prendió su computadora, listo para otra videollamada con Kuroo mientras Akiteru salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta, con la sonrisa esfumándose de su rostro lentamente.

Tras otra semana flirteando, Kuroo decidió visitarlo para ser presentado oficialmente como el novio de Kei; Yamaguchi creía que era muy pronto e igualmente, dentro de sí, Tsukishima creía que era muy pronto pero realmente quería presentarlo para obtener la aprobación de su familia desde el principio, así ya no tendría que esconderse para sus videollamadas o fingir cuando decía que hacía tarea en equipo al mensajearse con el mayor, quería poder ir a Tokio en vacaciones y que Kuroo se quedase en su cuarto cuando viniera a Miyagi a visitarlo, realmente quería que lo supieran.

Sus padres ya sabían que Kei era gay y que Akiteru era bisexual pero, a diferencia de que con Kei se enteraron porque él les dijo, con Akiteru se enteraron cuando lo vieron besándose en la entrada de la casa con su novio de aquel entonces y no tenían ningún problema con sus hijos, sin embargo Kei estaba aún algo aterrado porque su padre era un hombre rígido y, a pesar de haber aceptado a sus dos hijos como eran, el hombre era muy reservado y difícil de leer por lo que realmente quería que Kuroo fuera de su agrado.

Kuroo tomó el primer tren bala que pudo y fue casi volando a Miyagi con un traje formal (corbata incluida) y su cabello lo mejor peinado posible, traía rosas para su madre, una botella de vino para su padre, chocolates para su hermano y para él un pedazo de tarta de fresa de su pastelería favorita de Tokio.

—Ya llegué, lunita—El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar que Kuroo lo llamaba de tal manera en la entrada de su casa. Juraba que estaba a nada de derretirse en ese mismo lugar si el azabache volvía a decirle de tal manera—Toma, amor—Recibió el pastel y realmente Kei se sentía morir de amor por el hombre que le sonreía tan dulcemente frente a él.

—Buenas noches, Kuroo-kun. Por favor pasa—Su madre tomó el ramo de lirios con una sonrisa ya que Kei le había dicho que sus flores favoritas eran los lirios, anotando un punto a su favor.

— ¡Ah, Tetsu-kun! —Al escuchar ese apodo, el rubio se volteó para ver a su hermano (también de traje) bajar por las escaleras para ir a saludar a su novio que le sonreía con alegría antes de abrazarse efusivamente.

— ¡Akiteru, hola! —Exclamó el azabache tras el abrazo, dándole los chocolates que le dijo que le gustaban cuando se conocieron.

—Oh, Tetsu-kun, no te hubieras molestado—La sonrisa en Akiteru era destellante, tanto que Kei tuvo que limpiar sus lentes para ver si no se estaba quedando ciego.

—Vaya, con tal sonrisa no sé si sales con Kei o con Akiteru—La voz de su padre interrumpió el momento, haciendo que Kuroo hiciera un par de ruidos con la garganta y le ofreciese la botella de vino con una suave reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados.

—Bue-Buenas noches, señor Tsukishima—El hombre de lentes simplemente subió una ceja y tomó la botella antes de voltearse y dirigirse al comedor donde la comida les estaba esperando.

En ese momento Kei se quedó rígido porque la expresión del rostro de su padre era la misma que él ponía cuando algo le parecía patético o estúpido. Apretó un poco sus puños antes de tomar la mano de su pareja y encaminarse al comedor con el alma prendiéndole de un hilo.

La cena fue demasiado tensa a decir verdad, Akiteru y su madre hacían algunos comentarios para hacer más llevadero el ambiente pero la rígida cara de su padre hacía que esos esfuerzos fuesen en vano ya que al instante las risas disminuían y el silencio volvía a reinar, estresando más a Kei, quien apretaba con nervios la sudada mano de su novio que imploraba por piedad.

—Entonces, Tetsu-kun ¿Eres un jugador de volleyball? —Preguntó Akiteru tratando de amenizar el ambiente un poco.

—O-Oh, sí, Akiteru. Como te dije la otra vez, soy el capitán de Nekoma y este año ganaremos el campeonato aunque tenga que ganarle a mi pequeño cuervito—Al decir eso último, Kuroo tomó la mano del rubio menor y la besó antes de darle una sonrisa. Mala idea. Cuando volteó a su suegro, el hombre tenía una ceja arriba y una ligera expresión burlona dibujada en su rostro.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando Kei se sintió derrotado. La habían liado, y gravemente. Ahora no tendrían su visto bueno en lo absoluto. Bravo Kei, enamórate de un nerd tonto que saca su romántico de bolsillo interno en los peores momentos.

—Voy por el té, niños ayúdenme a traerlo—Dijo la señora Tsukishima tras unos momentos de absoluto e incómodo silencio que asfixiaba a Kei, robándole hasta la última gota de oxígeno al grado de que pensaba que comenzaba a estar morado.

Kei se levantó junto a su hermano para ir a la cocina a agarrar las tazas y poner la tetera para el té mientras sacaban las galletas y los platos. Honestamente eso era una vil excusa para dejar solos a la cabeza de la familia Tsukishima junto al pobre Kuroo que estaba aterrado hasta los huesos por el hombre frente a él.

— ¿Te sirvo? —Preguntó el hombre rubio al azabache mientras destapaba la botella de vino.

—N-No, aún no tengo edad para tomar—Respondió Kuroo casi quedándose sin aliento por el pánico que lo había apresado y no lo dejaba salir en un buen rato.

Kei estaba pegado a la ventana de la cocina a nada de llorar por el estrés que la situación le causaba. Carajo, si su padre lo iba a echar a patadas de la casa que mejor lo hiciera ahora y no esperara, sus nervios ya estaban de punta y su estabilidad mental colgaba de un ligero y fino hilo que estaba a nada de romperse.

— ¡Se-Señor Tsukishima, yo realmente amo a su hijo así que por favor déjeme estar con él! —Exclamó el azabache mientras se inclinaba en la mesa, pegando su frente al mantel—Yo lo amo mucho ¿Sabe? Sé que mi cabello no es el mejor y que la distancia es mucha pero espere dos años y mi cuervito irá a la universidad conmigo, viviremos juntos y lo haré el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta para que yo sea el segundo hombre más feliz del mundo—Todo eso lo dijo casi escupiendo, como si lo corretearan por decir esas palabras—Incluso ya pensé en cómo llamar a nuestro gato que adoptaremos así que por favor ¡Por favor! —La última frase la gritó con desespero, mirando el mantel con una sonrisa casi psicópata.

Ante tal escena Kei pensó en lo jodidos que estaban. Ver a su padre levantarse y cruza la mesa hasta donde Kuroo estaba con su rostro inexpresivo y un chasquido de lengua solo terminó por augurar lo peor. En ese instante Kei cerró los ojos y se volteó, no quería ver lo que seguía.

—Sé siempre honesto con mi hijo, Kuroo-kun—El azabache subió su cara y miró sorprendido a su suegro que le estiraba su mano y le sonreía. Ahora entendía de donde Kei y Akiteru sacaron esa encantadora sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡Sí, señor, claro! —Exclamó el de pelo negro mientras agitaba con fuerza su mano, volteando segundos después a ver a su amado rubio de lentes que abría la puerta de la cocina y corría hacia Kuroo, quien solamente se levantó de su asiento y le extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, sonriendo los dos con tanta alegría que provocó un par de lágrimas en el rostro de la señora Tsukishima y también en el de Akiteru, aunque las de éste último no eran exactamente de alegría.

En ese instante se sentía totalmente desarmado e indefenso ante ese sentimiento que tanto le habían contado desde niño que se llamaba "amor". Se dieron un par de besos antes de separarse y sentarse en sus asientos para el postre, mirándose el resto de la velada como un par de bobos, embelesados el uno con el otro con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose sonrisas tontas hasta que Kuroo tuvo que partir de vuelta a Tokio porque al día siguiente había práctica.

—El chico es mío—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro a su mejor amigo al día siguiente cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa, sonrojado totalmente mientras Akiteru reía y le despeinaba un poco sus cortos cabellos por la alegría de su hermano menor.

El de pecas al instante abrazó a su mejor amigo y exigió los detalles de toda la noche anterior, siendo dejados a solas por Akiteru, quien tenía algo de trabajo que adelantar mientras estaba en esos días libres en casa.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, su relación en vez de debilitarse se hacía cada vez más fuerte, incluso cuando el rubio entró a la misma universidad que Kuroo, sin dudarlo se mudaron juntos para comenzar su vida en pareja.

Ahora que ya eran un par de hombres hechos y derechos con carreras terminadas y trabajo, bueno Kuroo con trabajo ya que Tsukishima había decidido seguir con un posgrado, el azabache decidió que era momento de dar otro gran paso en su relación así que esa noche decidió llegar a casa temprano y sentarse a esperar en la mesa a su pareja con la botella de vino en una cubeta y velas prendidas.

Tras varias horas con la mirada fija en la puerta se pudo encontrar con su lindo novio entrando a su apartamento, tan radiante como la primera vez que lo vio en aquel concierto donde se enamoraron.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Tetsurou? —Preguntó el rubio cuando terminó de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y quitarse su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero, caminando a la mesa con cuidado ya que las luces estaban apagadas y la única luz que alumbraba la sala eran las velas puestas en medio de la mesa junto a la cubeta con hielo derritiéndose y vino.

—Kei-chan—Y antes de que el de lentes pudiese sentarse, Kuroo ya estaba con una rodilla en el piso, mostrando una cajita pequeña, la cual al abrirse mostró un anillo dorado. El rubio abrió los ojos y solo pudo abrir la boca tratando de decir algo sin éxito—Yo no gano el dinero del mundo, nuestro departamento es rentado y tampoco soy el jefe donde trabajo—Comenzó a decir el azabache, mirando al piso fijamente con una sonrisa nerviosa—Solamente tengo mi honor, tolerancia al dolor, mi título universitario e inteligencia que gastó a veces de manera estúpida—El rubio rió al escuchar eso último, extendiendo su mano hacia el rostro del azabache para que viera su respuesta a su propuesta.

Como cuando se conocieron, Kuroo tomó la mano del de lentes y la besó con cariño, poniéndole la sortija que compró hacía unos días junto a Bokuto y Akaashi, quienes le aconsejaron cuál comprar para no gastar en una que parecía el anillo de un linterna verde.

—Cuando fui a ver a tu familia, saqué un lado que no creí que tenía—Confesó al levantarse antes de que Kei pudiera hablar—Yamaguchi confía en mí pero Akiteru casi me muerde al enseñarle el anillo—Kei simplemente sintió un tic en su ojo, pensando mil manera de matar a su hermano por casi echar a perder su propuesta de matrimonio—No te estreses, cariño—Le dijo Kuroo mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura—Mi amor por ti nunca estará en duda—Con una sonrisa le besó la mejilla y sostuvo sus manos con dulzura y optimismo—Ya verás cómo conseguiremos un lugar en Nueva York y saldremos adelante.

— ¿Nueva York?—Preguntó Kei sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras. Recordaba que cuando recién iniciaban su noviazgo le había confesado a Kuroo que siempre había querido mudarse a Nueva York y comenzar una vida ahí, pues al parecer lo harían porque el azabache le sonreía de manera segura mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pantalón que indicaba su transferencia a la ciudad norteamericana, dejando anonadado al rubio que se mantuvo callado, escuchando lo que el mayor le quería decir.

—Verás, Kei, he vivido sin familia desde niño—Susurró Kuroo, apretando un poco el agarre de las manos de su novio—Mi padre nos abandonó y mi madre murió—Cortó la frase en ese instante antes de suspirar—Crecí medio salvaje y rebelde como puedes ver—Tras eso le guiñó un ojo a su novio, el cual solo rió—Pero recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y, te juro que mientras viva nunca te sentirás así.

—Tetsurou—El rubio sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo con todo el cariño del mundo, queriendo llorar por la alegría que sentía en su pecho por ese simple hecho que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

—Vamos, Kei-chan. Di que aceptas—Susurró Kuroo a su oído con las mejillas rojas, acariciando la espalda de su amado rubio.

— ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto, Tetsurou!—En ese instante el mundo del azabache comenzó a brillar como en aquel concierto, sintiendo su pecho casi explotar por la probable taquicardia que experimentaba por la felicidad que le daba escuchar esas palabras.

Tras unos minutos abrazados se alejaron un poco y se besaron mientras la hermosa luna de esa noche decidía ayudar a las velas a iluminar la escena de ese par de jóvenes enamorados que decidieron sellar su destino con un anillo para estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

—Mi vida estará bien porque Kei está en ella—El de lentes solamente pudo reír ante ello mientras sentía como el azabache lo cargaba de la cadera y le daba vueltas en el aire al igual que en las películas románticas cliché de Hollywood.

—Sí, sí, sí acepto—Eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de los labios del rubio con la adrenalina y emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo. Al estar por fin los dos en el piso, sonriendo como un par de tontos, el rubio abrazó a su novio del cuello esperando por lo que diría.

—Te juro que nunca me había sentido tan…—Pero no pudo terminar porque un beso le interrumpió a mitad de su frase, provocando que escuchara casi los coros de los ángeles cantando por el éxtasis que había alcanzado en tan solo ese momento donde todo a su alrededor era rosa y las mieles del amor los inundaban.

¿Qué si creía en las nuevas oportunidades? Claro que sí, después de todo, tuvo que crecer en casa de sus tíos tras la muerte de su madre. Cuando ella lo dejó creyó que todo había muerto, que no había cabida en el mundo para alguien como él, que debía seguir viviendo como el bastardo huérfano mantenido por sus tíos por pura caridad, sin embargo, cuando Kei llegó a su vida todo se transformó. Desde su llegada tuvo sus ideales aún más palpables y sus metas realizables en Nueva York, la ciudad donde se puede todo.

—En Nueva York puedes ser una nueva persona ¿Eh? —Se susurró tras ponerle el anillo a su, ahora, esposo frente al juez del registro civil, sonriendo antes de besar a su pareja, quien se veía deslumbrante con su traje negro y su corbata dorada.

Varias felicitaciones fueron escuchadas, la mayoría de los escandalosos de Karasuno invitados a la boda, también había lágrimas viniendo primordialmente de Yamaguchi (el cual era padrino de Kei junto a Akiteru) y Akiteru, quien simplemente trataba de tragar el nudo en su garganta al sonreír ante la feliz pareja casada.

—Maldición—Dijo el rubio por lo bajo mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras del juez felicitándole por su matrimonio sellado—Estoy tan indefenso ante ti…—Susurró a su marido antes de volver a besarse con todo el amor que tenía hacia el azabache, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho con ello.

En definitiva, frente a Tetsurou siempre estaría indefenso.

Y, lo más importante, era feliz por ello.

* * *

Sí,si conocen el musical Eliza es Kei,Hamilton es Kuroo,Akiteru es Angelica *sobs*,Yamaguchi es Peggy (?) mientras que Lafayette es Bokuto,Hercules es Akaashi y Laurens es Yaku.


End file.
